SwanNoir: A Miraculous Ladybug OC Prompt Extravaganza!
by Cinderella Girl626
Summary: Cats and swans shouldn't mix, but somehow these two seem to find one another. A spinoff of Miraculous!: Tales of Swan Blanc & Cat Noir, come enjoy writing prompt goodness between OC, Samantha Fujisaki-Tanets and sweet boy model Adrien Agreste. From royalty, to models or just being themselves, enjoy these two romantic nerds find love with one another. -OCxAdrien, No Flaming Please-


Hello Fanfiction and readers! It has been a very long time since I posted something here on my account. Real life is busy and sucks sometimes; especially when education and college is involved. It's been hard finding the time, energy and motivation to be able to write for myself, but thanks to my only class finally ending, the stress of potentially graduating next year on the horizon and balancing real life stuff, I finally have a chance to write for me this time.

And what better way to help get the mind going than with some help from a OTP Scenario generator!

So, like one of my other stories on here, this little segment will be a chance to write mini prompts based off another fandom; that being Miraculous Ladybug with my own OC. I hope you all enjoy this and other entries as I try to ease my way back into Fanfiction again.

And hopefully that will lead to me writing for the actual big stories again. Wouldn't that be nice? TAT

Well, here goes everything? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Wish I did though.

* * *

Prompt: _Adrien, the prince of a powerful kingdom is falling for Samantha, the castle gardener who tends to the foliage beneath Adrien's balcony._

* * *

"Your highness, have you finished looking over those documents your father sent to you?"

It felt like the repeated lyric of a bard's song that had made it to prince Adrien's ears. Sitting at his desk at the corner of his room, a boy with hair as gold as the sun looked tired from the array of papers that were scattered amongst his desktop. Dressed in the finest of silks and jewels that any merchant would swoon over, their quality nor splendor could mask the sad look on the young green eyed teen.

So young and yet so much work had been thrust onto his shoulders.

Was this what princes always had to worry about? Reading old, stuffy documents? Politics? The uncertainty of wars across borders that were currently so peaceful?

"I'm sorry, Miss Nathalie. I didn't hear you. What did you ask?" Prince Adrien spoke, somewhat tired eyes shifting from some old parchment written about trade towards the older woman by his doorway.

Adjusting the shaped glass that rested on her face to enhance her vision, Miss Nathalie cleared her throat. "I asked if you had finished reading the work His Majesty gave you. He would like you to join him in the council meeting room by noon to discuss the work he tasked you with. Your studies to be next in line need to always take priority and he's hoping to see your next test in understanding those responsibilities is a smooth transition."

Combing a hand through messy, blonde locks, Adrien sighed through his nose and nodded. "Yes. I...will be there. It is not as if I can say no to the king. Even if I wish to have some time to myself."

Frowning, but showing a look of disappointment cross her features, Miss Nathalie gave the young teen a soft smile and nodded. "Do not worry, your highness. Your father may be strict, but he wants what's best for you. It is all hard to understand for someone your age, but this preparation is all needed to make you into the next best king of France. And I know your father is proud of you for working so hard."

"That is easy for you to say. It would mean more if he said that to me myself." Adrien replied back bitterly, turning his gaze away from his father's advisor and his mentor.

Features downcast, the older woman lost her smile. "Your highness-"

"Please go, Miss Nathalie. I...don't really have much energy to talk anymore. Just...please tell father I will be there." Adrien spoke quickly, shutting down anymore conversation between the two as he stood up from his chair, red cape flowing lightly behind his frame as he moved towards the window of his balcony.

"Alright. I will be sure to tell His Majesty," Turning away from Prince Adrien and opening the door, the older woman looked back to the young prince, a look a sadness he could not see settled on her face. Wanting to speak, she held her tongue and closed the door shut.

Listening to the sound of Miss Nathalie leaving, Adrien let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes; hoping to escape the work around him.

Oh, how many times he had done this. Wishing he could just disappear and forget about his responsibilities. Remove the shackles that made him part of the royal family and just be a normal boy.

He was not ashamed of who he was. No, quite the opposite. He was proud to be Prince Adrien Agreste, son to King Gabriel Agreste and future king to France. To be the next ruler who would usher in a new age of hope and peace for his people. He wanted that with all his heart when he took the throne.

But right now?

What he wanted now were completely different things.

He wanted to get away from the work. The dusty documents, the table manner lessons, history and battle tactics classes. To do away with being above everyone and just being...whoever he wanted to be that wasn't the prince.

Opening the window of his room and taking in the sight of the open, blue sky around him, Adrien took in a deep breath of the fresh air of his kingdom. The scent of nature filled his nose, mixed with the tasty scent of fresh baked bread from the village nearby the castle that was always cooking at this time of day.

He'd always wished he could visit right when they opened. To be there and taste what always smelled so good. Another thing he wanted but couldn't seem to have with his current status.

"Ow! Oh, not again."

Green eyes widening at the sound of a voice, Prince Adrien turned his head downwards to the gardens below where he'd heard the voice. And in that moment he saw someone very familiar to him.

Kneeling among the array of colorful roses, lilies, and other flowers stood a girl. Just about the age of prince Adrien, a young, petite girl with long brunette hair was clothed in the fabric of commoners. Somewhat matted with dirt and a few slight rips here and there, her disheveled appearance could not distract from the natural beauty the young girl had.

She was small and looked so fragile, yet worked among adults doing the hardest of work. Her skin was pale compared to most, yet she shined among others with her personality. So soft spoken and always kind, though there was something deep inside the prince could always take note of each time they were chatted.

As if there was a fire burning in the nervous girl.

"Ah, she's here. Right on time." Adrien hummed lightly, a rush of warmth enveloping his heart as he looked to the brunette down below. Almost like a cat sitting on a balcony railing, prince Adrien rested his arms on the rails and watched the brunette below who was tending to some flowers; small fingers moving to inspect each flower and be careful not to cut herself on their thorns like earlier.

Her name was Samantha. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Though she would never agree to such a compliment. It was Adrien who thought such a thing.

She was nobody special in the castle. The gardener of the castle at the tender young age of fourteen, the brunette had made herself known in the royal palace for her young age and her knowledge of plants. Thanks in no small part to her father who had been the best botanist in the nearby village. He had passed years ago from an unfortunate accident. One that had not only scarred the girl emotionally, but also physically.

Bandits.

Adrien felt his grip on the railing grow ever tighter as the words occupied his mind.

To think some thugs would not only kill an innocent man for coin, but harm an innocent girl at the young age she was at the time. It was something that he held close to his heart and only drove him to want to become a better king than his father. A man who could protect his people from villains such as those instead of letting them get away without swift justice.

Samantha deserved better than to have her life changed forever. Not just for losing her father and her leg immeasurably harmed in a way that made her life harder, but for becoming Adrien's first real friend.

You see he'd been a trouble maker when he was young. Prince Adrien had a knack for finding ways to sneak out of the palace. To find those special nooks and crannies that allowed him to travel anywhere and move to anything. Like a cat jumping from roof to roof without a care in the world. It was a talent that made him uncatchable, but also easy to lose.

He snuck out of the palace a lot when he was young and one time he'd found himself lost in the nearby village. He kept himself hidden in the shadows so none of the guards could find him, but soon enough he'd found himself so lost and confused he did not know how to get home and feared getting in trouble.

It was in his confused state he'd run into Samantha one fateful day.

And he'd meant literally. He'd turned to run down a nearby alley and crashed into the poor girl!

Obviously he'd apologized and helped her up, and slowly after they'd both finished being awkward little kids trying to say sorry, Samantha and Adrien found themselves deciding to play together to pass the time. Samantha teaching him village games, Adrien learning, the two chatting about their likes and dislikes. It was the most fun Adrien ever had in his entire life. To finally have a friend his age that wasn't some prince or princess from some neighboring kingdom. Forced to be his friend for the sake of looking good for their kingdom.

But sadly all good things came to an end.

The guards had soon found him, he'd been taken back to the castle, and the grip and control his father had on his life became ever tighter to not let it happen again. Adrien never saw Samantha again for years.

That is until the time came when the palace's gardener had passed tragically. He had been an old man and it was his time. Without him there was nobody knowledgeable to maintain the gardens and flowers. That was until the guards went in search of someone in the village who could and found Samantha.

Many rejected the idea at first. Such a young girl being in charge of all the plants in the castle. A girl with a leg that could barley function and move like everyone else. Who was far slower than a child. It was a maddening thought, many of the older staff said.

But Adrien said otherwise. That age did not determine how smart someone was. That one injury could not stop someone from getting what they needed done. That if the castle was going to look its best, it needed the best.

And she was. She proved it everyday.

The older staff still complained about her, but Samantha proved how hard she worked to do the job she was tasked with. Older maids nitpicked the way some of the flowers looked, but never saw when she got up at the crack of dawn to check on the flowers right as the sun came above the horizon to see if the weather had hurt them in any way.

They didn't watch her stay up late hours to concoct a mix of herbs and dirt that would give the flowers better nutrients and help them bloom and flourish.

The way she tenderly cultivated the flowers that most would throw away because they looked close to death, but keep them herself and nurse back to health and place them in rooms of the castle to brighten up the place.

She worked hard. Harder than anyone the prince had ever seen. Well, maybe she was up there with Miss Nathalie, but that was not the point.

The dedication, effort and spirit the brunette had ended up catching the prince's attention. Enough so that he'd chat with her when she was nearby his balcony like she was now.

A quick hello. Conversation about the weather. How their work was going for the both of them. A little gossip about the staff or how the village was doing. Although Adrien knew a lot of their chatting was him complaining about his princely duties. It was how they chatted with one another, but through and through Samantha never complained about it. She was a kind girl and even more she was worried about his own feelings; giving advice if she could.

Their little talks were a good distraction from Adrien's boring life as a prince, but slowly the distraction became something more to the prince. He hadn't noticed it at first, but he'd noticed something change in their dynamic when he'd made her laugh at some point.

He couldn't remember what he'd said to her, but when she looked to him and laughed, looking so happy and enjoying herself in his company, something inside the prince clicked. It made him want to see her laugh more.

Be happy when she was with him. Just as how she made him feel when he was with her.

He wanted...to be around her more.

Soon enough those same thoughts invaded his dreams when he slept. Dreams he'd always had of being trampled by his father's expectations or mountains of paperwork were soon replaced with dreams of coming to the castle garden. Finding himself walking through the roses until finding the brunette florist at the end waiting for him.

The two talking and laughing. Enjoying each others' company as they always did. Resting in a pile of sweet smelling flowers to wash away their worries. Moving closer as they lay next to one another until Samantha would reach a hand out to him and rest it on his cheek.

And she'd call out his name.

Not Your Highness. Your Majesty. Or even Prince Adrien.

Just Adrien. No titles. No formalities.

She spoke just to him and it made his heart flutter. Only for more to flutter in his chest when she'd move closer to him and sat above him, looking down at him like an angel birthed from the gardens of heaven itself. And slowly she'd move towards him little by little. Both their lips so close to touch and him staying still uncertain of what would happen, but felt nothing but happiness at would could come.

Then he woke up.

His dream one way or another always ended there. Every night for weeks he'd awake in a sweat; heart racing like a horse in the wilds. Always feeling like he'd been torn away from something wonderful. Like a poet unable to finish his greatest work or an artist blocked from achieving his muse. He was distracted for days trying to understand the cause of such a drastic shift in his life. To suddenly think of someone who was such a close friend into something...romantic.

But suddenly it hit him one day when he'd seen her looking terribly sad in the garden. She'd been working so quietly, which was unlike her, before suddenly stopping all together and moving to the nearby bench that sat beneath a large oak tree by his balcony. Feeling despair from her sudden change of mood, Adrien like a cat raced down the tree, jumping from limp to limb before dropping down to check on his friend.

She was crying. Her eyes were red from the tears, cheeks wet from them. Fearful he asked what was wrong, hoping he could do something to fix what might have hurt her so.

Instead it was the opposite. He could do nothing for this. For the damage was already done.

It was the anniversary of her father's death. A day of horrid remembrance for the brunette, but despite it she still decided to work that day and try to ignore it. Only for her to suddenly have it lash back at her and hurt her so.

Adrien didn't know what to say. He knew the loss of a loved one. A family member. A parent.

His own mother...

He'd blinked away tears of his own in that moment, focusing on the girl before him he'd had mixed feelings for. Alone with her beneath the tall oak tree, prince Adrien took the brunette in his arms and hugged her tightly; wishing that somehow the act alone would cleanse the girl of all his sadness. Seeing her distressed face alone felt as if a knife had been plunged into his heart. Hurting him nearly just as greatly as when he'd lost his mother.

That feeling of grief and sadness couldn't just mean nothing, could it?

To want her to have the world and more if it made her happy again?

It was in that intimate moment when Prince Adrien knew. Holding the crying botanist in his arms surrounded by the flowers she worked so hard to make smile. Wishing so hard in that moment he could somehow turn the hand of time and change things. Wanting to believe somehow that his title as prince meant something when in that moment he felt so powerless.

Prince Adrien knew finally in his heart he was captured by the all powerful feeling of love.

Love for a girl who was nowhere near extraordinary, but made him feel as if she was.

And so he did this almost everyday. Like any boy his age with a crush. He woke up earl to do his paperwork to appease Miss Nathalie and his father, but just as the exact time hit he'd rush to his balcony and quietly watch the brunette from above. Just watching her do her work as she always did.

He didn't like disturbing her. Adrien even wondered if Samantha would be angry at him for taking up her time considering how long it takes her to go around the castle and do her work with her hurt leg. But most of all, he'd begun to feel awkward towards the girl when they were close.

His feelings were becoming stronger and stronger by the day.

Wanting to stand by her side. See her smile and talk with her. To compliment her work and how dedicated she was. To hold her when she was sad and be the one she went to when she needed help. He wanted to be her closest friend always, but something else wanted more.

To laugh with her, hug her close, hold her small, cut hands in his own. Caress her cheek the way she did in his dreams.

To...kiss the girl he loved.

"Oh, what am I thinking? I'm acting like such a lovesick fool." Prince Adrien groaned, running his hands through his hair like a maniac. Frowning, Adrien's gaze moved back down to the gardens below; feeling his eyes widen at seeing nobody there anymore. "I must have been so preoccupied with my own thoughts that I didn't notice she left. I'm such a fool."

A soft lump of despair settling in his stock like a sinking rock, the golden-haired prince rested his head on his arm and moved to look at his balcony, noticing a small group of red roses by him. Reaching out to pull one out of its root and move it close to him, green eyes watched the flower lazily swish back and forth in his grasp from a soft breeze of wind; like the tail of a cat lazily dancing with curiosity at an idea.

He seemed like a cat sometimes himself.

Always alone. Trying to escape from places. Looking for something, but always losing it in his grasp. Wanting to be close to someone he couldn't always be with.

Unable to speak a word of truth about those feelings.

A black cat of misfortune he was.

Reaching his fingertips towards the petals of the rose, Adrien sang softly to himself.

"_Little kitty on a balcony, waiting for_-"

"Prince Adrien?"

His short tune stopped suddenly by a familiar voice, the blonde prince hastily moved to look over the balcony to the owner of the voice. A feeling of hope welling up inside himself, the prince's emerald eyes scanned the flowery landscape for the source, only to spot the object of his affections.

Looking a bit dirtied and a bit nervous from her face alone, a small smile showed on her face when she as well spotted Adrien from above.

For a moment nothing was said. Brown orbs like the dirt of the land looking back to the green of the grass. Two things inseparable and necessary to grow.

Blinking to make his mind aware of who he was looking to, Adrien spoke up. "O-Oh! Samantha, how are-wah!" It was careless of him, the prince's own sweaty palms making his hand slip on the railing. Catching himself before he'd slipped of the balcony, the boy reached to grab the railing with his other hand, having to let go of the rose he'd plucked just moments ago.

"Y-Your highness! Are you okay?" Samantha called up, worry crossing her face, only to gasp lightly as a red rose fell from the balcony and landed graciously to the ground by her feet.

"I-I am alright," Adrien spoke up, trying his best to compose himself and save himself in whatever humiliation he was feeling. The poor boy could not feel anymore awkward at what just happened. To look so silly as to slip by his own hand in front of the girl he liked. "You startled me is all. I was distracted by my own thoughts. I thought you'd left earlier."

"I apologize. I shouldn't have scared you like that." Samantha replied, although her demeanor suddenly became shy, her gaze turning from the prince to hide her expression. "I had actually, but I came back. I hadn't gotten to say hello to you. We haven't seen each other as of late. I wanted to check up on you."

"O-Oh," Adrien replied, a warmth wrapped around his heart grow a bit more at the honest answer. Feeling sadness from the lack of contact, Adrien nodded. "I apologize. My father...His Majesty has been putting me to more work on studying policies. He's been wanting more of my time to discuss my future ruling of the kingdom. It's become harder to find free time to sneak away. If I'm not sleeping that is."

The brunette florist could not help but laugh at the prince's joke, feeling his attempt at lightening the mood. "I'm sorry you have to deal with such responsibilities. It must be hard having all those responsibilities on your shoulders." Samantha said, walking over to the rose that had fallen from above and picking up the delicate flora.

"It is, sometimes. But I wish to make France a peaceful place. A kingdom to call home so that no person is forced to do things they do not wish. Or lose someone they care about." The prince spoke honestly, a passion in his words that could not be called anything but truthful.

Cradling the flower to her chest, Samantha smiled up to Adrien. "I'd be happy to follow a king like that." She said, although she quickly changed the subject as her cheeks had become warm at her own words. Clearing her throat a little, the brunette showed the flower to Adrien. "You dropped this by the way. Is it yours?"

Noticing the flower in Samantha's hands, Adrien felt the heat from inside his chest rise up to his cheeks, remembering the rose he'd plucked from his balcony. "O-Oh, no. Um, I mean technically yes. I couldn't help but pluck the rose from my balcony. It was so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. I apologize if I somehow ruined your work."

Smiling softly, Samantha shook her head. "No, it's alright, Your Highness. I know some flowers are tempting to pluck and take for ourselves, but we should try to leave them be sometimes. We wouldn't want to stop them from growing even more beautiful too early, right?"

Laughing awkwardly and nodding to the botanist, the prince understood what the brunette said and agreed. "Of course. Don't pluck the flowers next time."

"I'm glad you understand. But do you still want this one back?" Samantha asked, motioning to hand to flower back to the prince despite the two being so far away.

"No, its alright. You can keep it. Beautiful flowers are meant to be given to others who are beautiful. And I can think of no other more beautiful." The prince said fondly, looking to the brunette with a softness that no poet or bard could describe.

Feeling a warmth rush to her cheeks, Samantha looked away from the prince as she held the flower closer to herself; uncertain of how to answer.

Noticing her reaction, Prince Adrien slowly replied what he'd said back in his mind. Before long the blonde realize what he'd actually said and felt the color of his face grow red as well. His own words caught in his throat, the prince tried to salvage the conversation. "Um, what I mean to say is...I-I'm sorry! I apologize if I somehow offended you, m'lady!"

Hearing the prince call out to her, Samantha turned her head back up to Adrien and shook her head. "No, no! You are perfectly alright, Your Highness. You did nothing to offend at all. I was simply...taken aback by what you said. I've never been called such a thing before. And never so kindly."

Feeling a sense of anger pop up inside him at the admittance, Adrien shook his head. "Then those who do not are fools. Samantha, you are...one of the most beautiful and kindest people I know. Hardworking and dedicated. Those who say otherwise are blind. After all I never lie." The prince spoke adamantly, a smirk on his face made to appear jovial and hide his true inner fear to the brunette for his own words.

Chuckling a bit at Adrien's attitude, Samantha smiled. "You don't. You never lie." Turning her head back to look towards the sun in the sky, the brunette hummed softly. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. It looks like I have to get going. There's more work to be done before the day is over."

"Oh, I see," Adrien replied, looking up at the sky as well and seeing the sun had moved places since they'd spoken. "I'm sorry if I took up your time."

"No, it was fine. I loved having this chat. It's been so long since we talked. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm glad to see you're doing okay." Samantha admitted, smiling fondly to the prince.

"It has. I will try to make more time. I would like to have our chats more often if we could by the oak tree sometime. When I gain more political influence, I'll even make it a royal decree so its possible forever." Adrien boasted with a smirk.

Giggling, the brunette shook her head. "Let's not have that power go to your head. First finish your studies and become king. Maybe then you can talk about silly ideas like that." Turning around to begin making her way towards the castle, Samantha turned to look back at Adrien one last time. "I'll see you again? Same time, same place?"

Leaning on the railing, Prince Adrien nodded. "Of course. You know where to find me. Have a good night, my lady."

A faint blush resting on her cheeks, Samantha nodded as well and turned away from the prince. "You as well, Adrien. Sweet dreams."

With that said, the two teens worlds became separated again, leaving the blonde prince on his own as the brunette botanist of his dreams disappeared from view. Feeling a weight on his back as if an anvil had been dropped on him, the prince groaned.

"Oh, how could I be so foolish? Such a loose tongue to befall a prince and say such things right to her face!? I could have scared her!" Prince Adrien spoke anguished, shaking his head and wanting nothing more than to jump off the balcony to escape the torment. Deciding it was best not to, Adrien moved away from the balcony and went back into his room, urging his body to pace back and forth to use up the energy inside himself and wrack his brain around every memory of the conversation he'd just had. However, as time slowly passed, something in his memories clicked for him.

"Wait," he said to himself, making the blonde stop his erratic movements. "She called me Adrien."

Not Your Highness, My Prince, Your Majesty.

Just Adrien at the very end.

"She even said sweet dreams." Feeling something warm bubble in his chest, the fearful anguish he'd felt earlier melted away and was soon replaced by the enveloping warmth of content and happiness the blonde had. Dropping onto his bed and resting his head on his pillow, the prince of France felt his lips curl into a smile that couldn't seem to be stripped away.

What could all of that meant? How it had gone so well?

Did she?

Could she?

Was it possible?

Oh, how he hoped!

Even if it was something unlikely and far from his grasp. The idea of a prince with a mere botanist was scandalous enough as it was said out loud. But the brunette was fare more than that to Adrien. He'd never let these feelings die. He'd hold onto them for as long as it took. No rules or regulations would tell him otherwise.

He had truly fallen into his love.

The poor, lovesick, foolish prince.

Feeling all his emotions begin to finally take their toll on his body, the prince finally felt the power of sleep begin to wash over his body. His smile never leaving his face, Adrien closed his emerald green eyes. He just needed a little rest for the time being. He'd meet finish those documents in due time and meet his father soon.

For now he wanted to sleep and dream.

To remember that feeling of happiness all over again in his dreams

* * *

Sitting on his balcony, Prince Adrien was dressed in a well tailored suit of dashing design. Midnight black adorned his top and pants, while a green cape that matched his eyes trailed behind him. His hair which was usually messy was combed back, making way to show his shining emerald eyes to the moon which shined light and made them glow even brighter.

Atop his head sat a crown; the very crown that designated those who wore it the king of France.

Finally, it felt as if he'd grown into his own. He'd become the king he'd always dreamed of. He felt fulfilled for the first time in his life.

His gaze focused on the starlit sky above, Adrien hummed an old tune to himself. Somehow he'd nearly forgotten it.

"_Little kitty on a balcony..._" He sang softly, so quiet that it seemed it was meant only for himself.

That was until he felt the warmth of another's hands wrap around his arm.

Dressed in a gown of pure white fabric that hugged her petite frame, Samantha stood beside Adrien looking like stunning sight. Her dress, the blood red jeweled necklace around her neck, the hair pins of swan feathers that made her look like an angel from the heavens above. What topped it all was the circular piece of medal that sat atop her head; a smaller, similar crown to his own.

She looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. Like she'd always meant to fit right where she was.

Looking up at the sky, Samantha tilted her head to Adrien and looked him in the eye. She smiled fondly to him.

"_Little kitty on a balcony_," she sang, a hand moving to caress his cheek; letting her gloved hand rest there.

Smiling back, Adrien did the same and held his queen's cheek softly; as if he could break from his touch alone. "_With his lady_..." He sang, letting the words hang there for a moment.

Staring deeply into the emerald eyes of Adrien, Samantha beamed before leaning closer to Adrien. Their faces mere inches apart, the brunette finished the short lyric with exactly how she was feeling.

"..._Together and happy_." She sang softly, though all her emotions were within those few words.

Something overcoming Adrien from the short song alone, the blonde felt emotions begin to surface from within himself. Unable to find the right words, the king instead moved to close the gap this time; saying only one thing before the king and queen kissed.

"Always."


End file.
